My three biggest mistakes
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: I'm a new kid at Domino high. I have a huge crush on Joey, and keep an eye on him. But thats the problem...After school, he asks me something...what is it you ask? Well R&R, and you'll know^_*
1. The worst two days of my life

Well, heres another song-fic. My last one wasn't very good. So I hope you injoy this one^_^ R&R **************************************************************************** ****** "Hey, Keiko?" Joey Wheeler came over to me? This is my first day at Domino High. See, I come from America. I was surprised that the hotest guy in ALL my classes was walking over to me, and he new my name!! " Yes?" I asked him, stopping. I was on my way home. " I have a favor to ask you..." Joey said. " What can I do for ya?" I turned to look him in his eyes. Wich was bad idea number one. ' Wow...He has the most beutifulbrown eyes...' I thought. " Well, I'm having truble in classes. Actually, I'm failing. I've always failed. No matter how much my friends help me. Not even our brainyack friend Tea Gardener can help." " Sure, I'll help. Do you want me to meet you at your house?" I asked him. " No...not my house..." He mddered. " Okay, then meet me at my house, 7:00. Okay?" I pulled out a pen, and wrote my address on his hand. That was mistake number two.  
  
Maybe its intuition, Somethings you just don't question, Look into your eyes, See my futur inermisted, There it goes, Think I found My best friend. I know that it mite sound more then a little crazy but I believe. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "Hey, Joey." I answerd the door. " Hey, ready?" He asked, with that big grin he tipicaly has on. " Yeah, lets go into my room... Its amazing, I cleaned it..." " You don't like to clean?" He asked. " Naa!! I'ts boring..." I said. " Wow, nice room." He comented, when we walked into the room. I had the radio on.  
  
Theres just no other reason, Only a sence of completion. And in your eyes, I see the missing peices, I'm serching for, I think I found my way home. I know that it mite sound more then a little, crazy but I believe. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I've been waiting all my life.  
  
By the end of that verse, we were sitting on the bed, staring into eachothers eyes. Rite then, I felt so...complete, like I belonged there... " J-Joey?" I asked, axidentaly breaking the silence. "Yes?" He answerd.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I've been waiting all my life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I've been waiting all my life.  
  
By the end of that verse, we were kissing. Wich was mistake number three. Because, rite then, my mom walked in. When she saw us, she shooed him out of the house, and gave me a huge lecture on not seeing him ever again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "Hey, Keiko!!" The friend I had just made yesterday, Jessie, ran up to me. " Whats up?" I asked sadly." Is Joey here??" I quikly added. " Nothing, and yes...Whats up with you and the punk?" She asked, a suspisios tone in her voice. " Nothing, we're just friends. Now, were is he?" " Over there.... But I don't think you should hang out with him..." She muddered. " Whatever. I'll see you later, k?" And with that, I ran off. Soon enough, I ran into a wierd guy. " Hey, girly. What are you doing tonight?" The guy said, picking me up. "Put me down!! Help!! Someone!! Please!!" I yelled. His only responce was to say, shut-up, and hug me tighter. "Don't you know, this school doesn't care for its students? And students don't care for their fellows?" The boy asked. "How much you wanna bet??" An angry voice said from behind. The boy turned around to see who had defied him. " Joey!!" I said happily. " Oh, thats rite, Joey Wheeler. I've heard about you.He, he. Wanna fight for the girl?? Or are you as chicken as they say?" The boy challenged. " Fine, but one scratch on her, and your as dead as my dad is drunk!!" Joey threatend. " Oh? Is that so? Your dad must be pretty drunk!! HAHAHAHA!! You have a drunken-idiot-dad!!" The boy teased. But as He opened his mouth to say something else, Joey jammed his fist into the boy's stomache. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ " Mr.Wheeler. Do you understand that the parents are not happy??" The principal yelled at Joey. " Sir...may I say something?" I asked. When he simbled to say it, I started." Heres what happend. When I got here, I bumped into that kid, and he asked me what I was doing tonight. Then I screamed, and Joey came, and then the boy started talking about his family. So, its a natural substince. I don't think you should suspend Joey for that!!" I explained. " Suspend?? I'm talking about expelling!!" "What??" Joey said jumping out of his chair. " Yes, Mr.Wheeler. Expeltion." "But..."Tears started coming to my eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ " Well, Joey... looks like this is our last few minuets together..." I said, a few tears trickling from my eyes. We were standing outside the school, at the end of the school day. " Yeah, well...I'll miss you..." He said, putting his hand up to cradle my face. Tears soon started to flow quiker. Joey just huged me. We stood there for the few minuets, that we had left, me in his arms. Finaly we had to part. And we knew that we would never see eachother again. Or would we? **************************************************************************** ****** Well, how'd you like? I hope you did. If you want more, three reviews.vThats all I'm asking for. Oh, yeah. I got a new thing(I got it from another author, except for a little differant. Same consept, differant characters...) My spelling is as good as Joey's dad is drunk.*_* Well I hope you injoyed, now, review. 


	2. Reunion

I do not own Yugioh.  
  
I dont realy feel up-to-date....But thanks to all ye reviews, I wright more*bows* **************************************************************************** ****** It has been a year since that tragic day... But I remember like it was yesterday.... But thats the problem... I wish I could forget...but it was to pinfull. I was at school. The first day all over again. First day, second year. After Joey left, I didn't meat any more friends... I just had Jessie, whom had moved somewhere in Kentuky. So, now. I was all alone. My mom had died, and my father, I never new. I never made another friend, when suddenly, I saw, one of the nicest kids, but I never talked to him. He just talked to me, and a few of his friends, circled around someone much taller than the others. when I saw him, my heart thumped, and raced. As soon as the mop around him settled, so they where standing next to eachother, I saw him. I swear my heart stopped for one or two beat. "Yeah, great..." He kept saying as his friends, who kept telling him things that happened in the previose year. For, this kid, had been expelled on the second day of school... Even if he was smilling, I could see in his eyes, depression. He sat down on a table, and I watched as all his friends left to walk home, for it was the end of school "Joey!!" I yelled, as I ran toards him. He looked over, and his eyes lit up, like christmas lights. "Keiko??" He said as I jumped into his arms in a huge hug. I was in tears. Five minutes later, we let go of eachother. "Joey, I'm so glad your back! I thought I would never see you again!!" I told him, as the tears in my eyes starting to fall. "Yeah, I know... Don't you have to go home?" He said, looking at me. "Whats wrong?" He asked, as soon as he noticed the sad look in my eye, and the tear slide down my cheack.(A.N: Sorry...I can't spell) "My mother died in January...and my grandfather, March...My grandmother, in May..." I explained my lonly life. "I'm all alone... Even Jesse's gone..." " Oh, c'mon Keiko. You still have me!" He said, pulling me into another hug. "Joey Wheeler!!" An angery voice yelled. "hmm?" We both said looking over at the voice. "Kathy!" Joey said surprised. "Joey, how copuld you?!" She asked, still angery. "How could he what??" I asked simply. "Joey, how could you cheat on me? I mean, sure you could, but, with her??" She said pointing at me in vein. "I'm not!! We broke up yesterday! remember? I told you, I was going back to my old school, and that you wern't right for me? I realize now, I never really loved you. I love Keiko." Joey said, hugging me tighter for a second. " But...Joey, you said you loved me... and now we go to the same school. So, come on!" She snatched Joey from my arms, who squirmed, but ended up getting pulled away, leaving me to walk home crying. Alone. Again. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ The next day, I got to school early, in order to see if I could catch Joey. "Hey! Keiko!" A wisper of a voice called from behind the building. " Joey!" I muttered, turning behind the building. " I'm trying to hide from Kathy. She made me sleep over at her house last night..." He flinched, getting a memmorie from the night before. "She made me do to her the un-thinkable..." "W-what?? You mean-" I said in a gasp. "I havn't lost my virginity yet, but she's going to keep going, until I do..." He explained. " W-wha did she do to you?" I asked, half wanting the answer. " he..." He looked down, and then back up as if to signal something. "Holly... She..." He nodded knowing that I got the idea. "gave me a blow-job..." He said quietly." But, she bit me..." He muttered. " Wow..." I said. I didn't know what to say. "Hey. I have a question, that I didn't get to ask last year...But its kinda sensitive(A.n: Sorry if its spelt wrong...)..."I murmered to him. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you. You know that..." He looked into my eyes. "Its about my dad. Isn't it?" He said, sitting down. "Yes..." I nearly whispered, slidding down next to him. He put his arm around me, and I layed(A.N: Did I spell that right?)on his side. "Well, my dad started drinking when my mom and him broke up. Now he wont even leave the living room, except to go to the restroom... And he makes me get him food... He throws full beer bottles at me when I get home, and calls me a brat...." He started off with. He looked down at the ground in fron of him. "Joey..." I didn't know what else to say. "Heh, I've learned not to have friends over, or they might just get hit with a beer bottle...So, If you ever need me, ask Yugi. He can help you. He's a good guy." Joey said, turning towards(AN: I hate spelling -_-;;;) me, and smiling. "I know... I just..." I stopped. "He told me what happened over last year. How you wouldn't talk to anyone, and you kept to yourself. And how at lunch, you would get up and leave, if someone sat at the table you where at..." Joey said. " I didn't want any friends. I thought they would have to leave, like you and Jesse did..." I told him, a tear slipping down my cheack(A.N: Okay. I hope this is realy spelt right...-_-;;;). "Oh, c'mon Keiko! Whats life without friends?" He asked, hugging me tighter. I looked at him. I noticed that he was wearing a new shirt... It was white, with a rectanglish square on it, that said Back game. It was colored like a ying yang....(1) "Nice shirt." I said, putting my hand on his chest. "Huh? Oh, thanks." "Joey!!" A voice rang throught our minds. We looked up to see an infuriated Kathy. "Your cheeting on my, again?! After what I did for you last night??" She screemed. "Whatta you mean? You practicaly non-coned me(2)!!" He said to her. I moved off of him so he could get up. I stoop behind him, watching. "You enjoyed it! And you no it!!" She was starting to cry. "What?? I hated it!" He told her. Her responce was to punch him, causing him to be knocked on the floor. I dropped to my knees. " Joey!" I said worriedly. "Why that little..." He murmered, as he tried to get up, but I had my arm around him, and he knew why I wasn't budging. " Joey. Please don't fight her..." Tears where coming to my eyes, for he had moved my arm, and stood up. "Keiko..." He said, just looking at me. "Please..." I begged him. " I don't want to be alone any more...and you and I both know, what'll happen if you hit her..." Tears where streaming now. "Huh? Okay." He smiled at me. "Wait...you'll stop if she asked you, yet not if I ask you??" Kathy glarred at him. He huuged me, and then turned towards Kathy. "Kathy. I want to tell you something. Its super important. "Realy? What is it??" She asked, mostlikely hoping it's that he loves her... "I hate you. I hate every fiber of your being!" Joey told her. "Joey Wheeler. Long-time-no-see!" A familiar voice said. We both slowly turned around to find the boy from last year standing there. "So, breaking my little sister's heart are you?" "What?! She's you little sister??" Joey asked in amazement. "Yes. Now. We have a score to settle from last year!!" He said."Know what? I don't want you in my school! 'Cuzz without you, I can take any girl I want!!" He said, pulling a knife from his backpack. "W-what are you gunna do with that...?" I murmered to him. "Wait! Brother! Before you do! I wanna do something before Joey gets expelled. Again!!" Kathy told her brother. "Wait!! Please!!" I said to the boy. "Please don't make it look like Joey did it, so you can get him expelled!! Please...I beg of you..." " You know what?! I gave up fighting last year, after getting expelled, in hopes I could come back here, and be with Keiko!!" Joey shouted at the siblings. "Realy?" The boy grinned. "Then, you wont fight?" He asked. "No." Joey said simply. "Even if it means your girlfriend's life??" He asked, snatching me, and putting the knife painfully at my neck. A small bloo-flow started. "Keiko..." Joey muttered. "He,he!" The boy laphed. "So. What'l it be? Hve me kill your girlfriend, or fight and get expelled?" "Keiko! I can go to your house sometimes, if I get expelled right?" Joey asked. "Well, of coarse! And if you do fight, you wont get expelled! This moron thats holding me forgot one thing! If theres blood, they will believe us!!" I explained. "Right." Joey threw a punch at the kid, causing him to drop me, whom Joey caught... **************************************************************************** ********** Well, I hope you enjoyd! So. Review!!! K? And What'll happen? Where does Keiko live? Review, and I'll wright more... And sorry about the spelling. My spellings as good as Joey's dad is drunk!! 


	3. Infirmatory!

I definatly don't own Yugioh!! I wish I did, so I could put me and my friends in the story, but I don't. So that sux!  
  
Hope you enjoy! Its been forever since I've written-_-;; Enjoy. And please dont mind the spelling mistakes....And in case this is your first time reading, my old penname was Keiko Yukimora.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Mr. Katsuya. Thanks to your deeds, Ms. Yamato will come out of the infermatori okay. The nurse says she can go ing a few days, once the wound heals." Joey was in the princible's office, thinking he was gunna get in truble.  
  
" Can I go see her?" He asked, looking hopefully at the window.  
  
" No. I'm sorry. You may have saved her, but I can't alow you to see her. You may cause damage to her." Joey nodded, and left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Hmm...?" I woke up, cause I felt something on my chest. I knew it was night, 'cause I had fallen asleep at 10.... " Whaa??? Kathy?!" I whispered, looking at the girl who had a book on my chest, and was standing next to my bed, looking angrilly down at me.  
  
" What I'm about to do to you is for taking my Joey!" She screamed at me. I couldn't breath.  
  
" Whats going on in here?!" We heard someone come in. I reconized the voice...but she obviosly didn't.  
  
" Wh-who's there?!" She called into the yami(1).  
  
" Kathy....You should leave now. If you harm her, i dont care if I get expelled!" I heard Joey's thretening voice ring threw the room.  
  
" Ahhhh! Joey! What are you doing in here??" She asked surprised.  
  
" I was gunna sneak in and check on Keiko, and I heard your voice, so I decided to drop the sneaking routine. Now, get off of her!" He screamed at the girl.  
  
" Fine!" I was surprised she gave up that easily. As soon as she was gone, Joey walked over to me.  
  
" Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah..." I said as I sat up and started coughing.  
  
" You should stay down..." I laid down again. He put a hand on my chest.  
  
" Joey..." I sighed. He pulled his hand back for some reason. I opened my eyes. He was walking off. " Where are you going?" I asked him in a mear whisper. He looked back.  
  
" I'm not aloud in here. The teachers don't want me in here. I was actually doing pick up after school. They caught me throwing paper balls again. I was in the middle of the princibles office, " He pointed out the window. The princible's office was accross the school, but the school wade a U, so it was dires=ctly accross from us. " And when I heard the scream, I looked up and saw somone in your room. For all the princible knows, i ran to get my sister." He grinned back. " I have to get back now though. But if you need anything, " He rumaged through his backpack, which he was still wearing, and pulled out a walky-talky. " Give me a call." I nodded, and he ran off.  
  
" Thanks, Joey..." I murmered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
" Miss. Yamato, how are you today?" The princible came in to check on me the next mourning.  
  
" I'mokay. I guess."  
  
" Anything hurting you?" He asked, looking down at the huge mark on my neck.  
  
" No. I'm fine. Arigato(2) though..." I looked out a differant window, towards where I should be. My class room. There, I saw Joey. He was actually paying attention. Suddenly he made a movement that indicated, that the teacher was yelling at someone. It was a hand movement. Like a little hand. I snickered.  
  
" I have a question." I turned toward him, in order to give a good answer.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Whats with you and Mr. Wheeler. He asked to see you yesterday, and I said no. Why would he protect you? Why would he want to see you?"  
  
" He's my boyfriend! Thats why."  
  
" That peace of pond scum??" He seemed surprised. I glared at him, I was pretty mad.  
  
" He's not pond scum! What would make you say that?!"  
  
" Have you seen his grades? All he does is fight! He doesn't pay attention, and he doesn't deserve a girl like you! He desirves someone like Kathy!" I was amazed he would say somethinfg like that.  
  
" He's a good guy. Thats all that matters! Last night, Kathy trie to kill me, and he saved me! Thats why he rocketed out of your room!" I told him.  
  
" Hmph, I don't believe that! Kathy may be a pretty bad student, but she would never get into a fight!"  
  
" You obviosly don't know her then!!" I was practically crying. I hate getting in fights with teachers...  
  
" Sheesh! I know her well enough!" He said, glaring at me, ": Now, I don't want you anywhere near Joey! If I catch you two, he'll be expelled right away!" I froze. It took a moment to register. By the time it did, he was gone. A silent tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
" No...Joey..." I looked out the window at Joey. Then thought of something..." Wait! Mr. Takashi!( I have no idea what his name is, so I made one up...) Wait!" He came back in after a few seconds.  
  
" What is it?" He asked.  
  
" Please don't take him from me! He's all I have left! As you know, I have no family, no friends... He's all. I need him." He seemed to take this to consideration.  
  
" Fine.. But if he harms you, I'll restirict you! Even if its an acsident!" He said.  
  
" Fine. But if you expel him, I'll transfer to his school!" I told him. He knew with two people gone, money's gunna go down, so it was a good thret.  
  
" Fine, fine!" He sighed.  
  
" I would like to see him..." I told him, looking back at Joey, whom had started working again, after making another gesture of being annoyed.  
  
" Him, as im, Joey??" He asked looking over to the window.  
  
" Hai(3). Joey."  
  
" Okay. fine." He left. I kept starring out the window. A few minutes later, Joey looked up, surprised, then looked pissed off, and then, grabbed his stuff. A few seconds, he pushed through the door.  
  
" Keiko?" He asked, quietly.  
  
" Hi." I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back, putting his backpack down on a chair near the bed.  
  
" How are you?" He asked.  
  
" Fine. " I said, as he put his hand on mine. " What happened?" I asked, noticing a bruise on his shoulder.  
  
" Huh?" He looked down at it. " Oh. Got hit with a beer bottle yesterday. Even though I keep telling everyone else that I tripped." He grinned.  
  
" Ouch." I said, looking at the bruise still.  
  
" It's not that bad. I've gotten bruises in worse spots." He said.  
  
" Ah." I said, looking him in the eye. Such beutiful chocolate brown eyes...  
  
" The prinsible told me about his little thret, and how you beat his with yours." He laughed.  
  
" Heh" I smiled. He looked at the spot next to me. He noticed it was empty. He sat down next to me, I was a little surprised, but it was okay.  
  
" Hmm..." I sighed, as I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.  
  
" Keiko...I love you." He said out of the blue.  
  
" I love you too..." I told him. " Whats wrong?" I asked.  
  
" Nothing. I just felt like telling you." He said.  
  
" Okay." I guess I seemed a little depressed, 'cause he said,  
  
" Where you expecting anything?"  
  
" No. Why?" I looked at him confused.  
  
" 'Cause I'm gunna give you a preasant..." He grinned mistovously.  
  
" And what would that be?" No sooner than the words out of my mouth, than his lips where arund mine.  
  
" Unn...Joey." I grumbled into his mouth. He moved back, licking his lips.  
  
" Yep. There we go." He said, with a smile. Then he pulled his backpack on one shoulder. " I gotta go, before Mr. Idiot thinks I'm using you for a permision to get out of class. I smiled.  
  
" You sure are working harder this year!" He grinned.  
  
" I wanna stay with you." I waved as he started to leave. He waved back, and was gone. I watched him go into his class, and sit down again. The whole class looked at him as if wondering why the princible wanted him.  
  
Okay...well, I better get some sleep." I said, laying down and shutting my eyes. " Nothing better to do..." I soon drifted off to a deep slumber. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hope you enjoyed^_^ As always, review review!!  
  
(1) yami: darkness (2)arigato: thanks (3)hai: yes 


End file.
